tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Ladybug in the Camp" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Last time on Camp Drama! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> The competitors were forced to face their deepest, darkest fears. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Harold* Not all of them succeeded. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> But others... *screen flashes over to Duncan* ... surprised their team and faced their fears head-on! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashes over to Chris* In a shocking twist, Heather let her team down when she was too chicken to face her fear. But rather than sending her home, Heather convinced the Screaming Gophers to vote off Justin instead. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> In our hot air balloon challenge, campers had to gather parts to a hot air balloon and then construct one for me to fly. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Izzy* In the end, Izzy turned out to be more ba-LOONY than we once thought! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> And it was a heartwarming moment for Duncan and Courtney... *screen flashes over to them kissing* ... before SHE denied the whole thing and then ran off into the woods. *snickers* 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *back to Chris* Geoff and Lindsay also shared a mid-challenge make-out as well, but poor Lindsay had to end things as a result of Heather's alliance. Bummer! At our campfire ceremony, Bridgette screwed herself over by voting off Duncan, and she was sent packing. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> So far, it's been pretty hectic, and now, we're down to twelve unruly teens. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be voted off next in the MOST dramatic episode yet of Camp Drama? Find out, right here, on another suspenseful episode! 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the campsite, where Heather and Lindsay set up a wooden stand within a matter of seconds and then puts up a large sign reading "CREW MEMBER TRY-OUTS"* 16:02 <@Heather13> Alright, Lindsay. Auditions for a third crew-member have officially started. Who are the candidates? 16:02 <+Lindsay|> *takes out clipboard and hands it to Heather* 16:02 <@Heather13> Right. Okay, bring on Katie's replacements. 16:02 <+Lindsay|> *clears throat* 16:02 <+Lindsay|> Contestant number one is... Harold! 16:02 * Harold| walks out awkwardly 16:02 <+Lindsay|> :D 16:03 <@Heather13> ... 16:03 <+Harold|> Hey. 16:03 <@Heather13> Next. 16:03 <+Harold|> Wait! 16:03 <+Harold|> Don't you want to hear my comedy routine? 16:03 <+Harold|> I've got tons of jokes! All tie back in some way to Trigonometry. 16:03 <@Heather13> NEXT. 16:03 <@Heather13> :@ 16:04 <+Harold|> GOSH. *leaves* 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Next, we have Izzy! 16:04 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Hey, guys! How's it going? 16:04 <@Heather13> *dryly* Any qualities we should know about to consider you? 16:04 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Oh! Mmm, yeah, mkay? 16:04 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: I can put both of my ankles behind my neck! 16:04 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Wait, wait, look, look, look! 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Ew. 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Heather doesn't want to see that. 16:05 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Attempts to do trick* 16:05 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Accidentally strangles self* 16:05 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Passes out* 16:05 * Lindsay| claps 16:05 <+Lindsay|> Wow! That was actually really good! :) 16:05 <@Heather13> ... <.< 16:05 <@Heather13> Lindsay, where exactly did you get these candidates from? 16:05 <+Lindsay|> I asked them to audition! Just like you said! 16:05 <+Lindsay|> *looks at clipboard* Which one is... DUNCAN again? 16:05 <@Heather13> DUNCAN is trying out? 16:06 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Got that right, gorgeous. 16:06 <@Heather13> Ugh! 16:06 <@Heather13> You let HIM sign up to be part of the Heather-Lindsay team? 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Well, it says on his application form that he's good at graffiti... that's a skill, right? 16:06 <+Lindsay|> What is graffiti anyway? Is that like a band? 16:06 <@Heather13> Ugh! 16:06 <@Heather13> We are NOT accepting him. :@ 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Why not? 16:07 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Yeah, Heather. 16:07 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: What, I can't join your little Girl Scout Troop? 16:07 <@Heather13> That's so not what this is! 16:07 <+Lindsay|> Yeah. It's an ALLIANCE. 16:07 <@Heather13> *covers Lindsay's mouth* Um, she's kidding. 16:07 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: >~> 16:07 <@Heather13> What? 16:07 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Nothing. 16:07 <@Heather13> Beat it, skeeze. Your cologne STINKS. 16:08 <+Lindsay|> *muffled* Yeah! 16:08 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Pffffft. 16:08 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Whatever. Later, ladies. 16:08 * Heather13 takes hand off Lindsay's mouth. 16:08 <+Lindsay|> Oops, sorry about spoiling the alliance again. 16:08 <@Heather13> Wow, no problem! ^_^ 16:08 <@Heather13> Hey, what's that you're reading? Can I borrow it? *points to magazine next to Lindsay* 16:08 <+Lindsay|> Sure! :) 16:08 * Lindsay| hands it to Heather 16:09 * Heather13 snatches the magazine and whacks Lindsay over the face with it. 16:09 <+Lindsay|> OW! 16:09 <@Heather13> Now, WHERE is Beth? 16:09 <+Beth|> *Stumbles In* 16:09 <+Beth|> H-Hi you guys. 16:09 <+Beth|> Sorry I'm late. 16:09 <@Heather13> Finally! Now, let's start your audition. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *through megaphone, outside the female Killer Bass cabin* CAMPERS! It's time for your next CHALLENGE. ^_^ 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone meet me outside the cabins! 16:10 <+Beth|> But I was about to audition! :( 16:10 * Courtney| walks out of the cabin and rubs her eyes. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Beth, it'll just have to wait. 16:10 <+Lindsay|> Awwww too bad Bertha... maybe another time. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *waits for campers to surround him* 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! Glad to see you're all finally here! 16:10 <+Geoff|> Isn't it a little... 16:10 <+Geoff|> early, man? 16:10 <+Geoff|> x-x 16:10 <+Gwen|> *Walks out* He just loves waking us up doesn't he? 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, I do. But more importantly, we have a time schedule to stick to. Can I continue with the challenge now? 16:11 <+Gwen|> *Sarcastically* Please. Be my guest 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> ANYWAY, Gwen, the producers and I figured that today's challenge - since we're on an island with creepy critters running wild - should focus on some human-animal bonding time. 16:11 <+Lindsay|> Oh, I love animals! 16:11 <+Geoff|> Me too! @Lindsay 16:11 <@Heather13> Shut up. >.> @Geoff 16:11 <+Geoff|> :( 16:11 <+Courtney|> I don't know about YOU, but I have to put up with animals every day. Have you MET the Killer Bass team? @Chris 16:11 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: ;) @Courtney 16:11 * Courtney| makes a repulsed face at Duncan. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Not the kind of animals I'm talking about, Courtney. But you might experience more troubles with these ones. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> The challenge for today is to capture an animal and teach it to be as obedient, kind, and well-natured as you guys are. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, not YOU guys, because then they'll just be acting like themselves. Get it, like animals? Just teach them obedience, okay? 16:12 <@CheffyHatchet> Wait, THEY'RE supposed to catch the animal? 16:12 <@CheffyHatchet> Then why'd you send me out today with a tranquilizer gun and tell me to hunt twelve angry critters? :@ 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> I dunno, for fun. But I GUESS since Chef's already caught some, we'll give you guys a break and just give you the animals now. 16:12 <+Courtney|> Phew. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, so, we've picked animals that are somewhat like you guys in order to ensure that you bond easier... or just the opposite. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> From the Screaming Gophers, Gwen, you've been given the moody, black-and-white skunk. Perfect description of you, don'tcha think? 16:13 <@CheffyHatchet> *takes skunk out of the box and hands it to Gwen* 16:13 <+Gwen|> *Catches* Oh... Yay.... 16:13 <@Heather13> I can tell you guys are going to be GREAT friends. :D 16:13 <+Beth|> *Giggles* 16:13 <+Gwen|> Shut up, Heather. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, so, Cody! From the Bass... you win the frog. Small, weak, and annoying. 16:13 <+Cody_> *takes out frog from his box* Hey! 16:14 <+Cody_> I'm not weak, or annoying D: 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. Sorry. That's just what everyone on the Bass says about you, heh-heh. xD 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Leshawna! A ladybug for the lady. 16:14 <+Leshawna|> *ladybug hops onto Leshawna's shoulder* 16:14 <+Leshawna|> AHH! O_o 16:14 <+Leshawna|> The heck am I supposed to do with this? 16:14 <+Gwen|> You train it. 16:14 <+Gwen|> Don't you have any pets? 16:14 <+Leshawna|> Heck no! 16:14 <+Gwen|> Well, you better learn fast, because we can't let the Bass win again. 16:14 <+Leshawna|> I know I know. Shouldnt be too hard! 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Harold! You win the parrot, because you guys are both gangly, awkward, and never shut up. 16:15 <+Harold|> *Parrot flies onto his shoulder* Awww! 16:15 <+Harold|> What a cute little guy 16:15 <+Harold|> :D 16:15 <+Harold|> From the phylum chordata! Kingdom animilia... 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Harold, I couldn't really care less. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan! The rat... a misunderstood, mean animal with a pointy nose. Just like yours. 16:15 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: >~> 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Trent from the Gophers, it's clear that you'd want a mysterious, color-blending chameleon. 16:15 <+Trent_> Uh, no, I wouldn't. *takes out chameleon from box* 16:15 <+Trent_> And why am I stuck with the creepy lizard? 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> It's a CHAMELEON. Sheesh! 16:16 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *reaches into box, takes out a loon* 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Izzy! The loon, for obvious reasons... make sure to keep it by the water at all costs. 16:16 <+Lindsay|> I don't get it... 16:16 <+Courtney|> I think he's insinuating she's loony. @Lindsay 16:16 <+Lindsay|> No, silly, she's Izzy! c: 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay! You get a squirrel, since you're both... 16:16 <@Heather13> Dumb and rodent-like? 16:16 <+Lindsay|> Aww, thanks chip! :D 16:16 <+Lindsay|> *reaches in box and takes out squirrel* 16:16 <+Lindsay|> It's so adorable, like vintage! :D 16:17 <@Heather13> Whatever. Where's my animal? 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather, you've won yourself a vicious, unkind woodpecker. I'd say good luck, but I don't really like you. *snickers* 16:17 * Heather13 reaches in her box and retrieves a woodpecker. 16:17 <@Heather13> Ewww! I am NOT training this! <.< 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Geoff, dude. The cool and cuddly panda bear. Probably LOVES to party! 16:17 <+Geoff|> Awwww. *takes his from box* 16:17 <+Geoff|> He's kinda cute. 16:17 <+Geoff|> :3 16:17 <+Lindsay|> Totally! 16:17 <+Lindsay|> We should train ours together! 16:17 <+Geoff|> Cool. :D 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Beth! You win the raccoon, 'cause they eat garbage and no one really likes them that much. :D 16:17 <+Beth|> I don't do that. :@ 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> We have no evidence to prove you don't. :| 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> On the bright side, the producers tell me you're great with animals, so you have a shot at winning today's AWESOME reward... 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> ... the CHALLENGE WITHDRAWAL pass! 16:18 <+Leshawna|> The challenge what now? 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys are always complaining about how much our challenges bite, with all their potential death-causing-ness and the fact that most of you lose and are sent to elimination right after. Whine, whine. 16:18 <+Gwen|> You try putting up with your crazy challenges plus HEATHER for three and a half weeks >.> 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeah, I'll pass on that, Gwen. 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> The winner of today's challenge will not only take their team to victory with them... they will ALSO win the coveted challenge withdrawal pass, excusing them from ANY challenge from now until the final four! 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> So, make sure you do well this time, because we also have a penalty for the losing team. 16:18 <+Cody_> Greeaaaat 16:18 <+Courtney|> Don't let that be us, you guys. :@ @Killer Bass 16:18 <+Courtney|> And CODY. 16:18 * Cody_ shivers 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep, the camper today on the losing team who ranks the lowest in our animal buddy judging challenge will be declared The Biggest Loser! And will be forced to accept this title in humiliation. 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, has everyone received an animal? 16:19 <+Courtney|> Um, CHRIS? 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> *sigh* 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, Courtney? 16:19 <+Courtney|> I haven't gotten my animal yet. :@ 16:19 <+Courtney|> What kind of conspiracy is this? 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Conspiracy? Really? 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Any left in the box, Chef? 16:19 <@CheffyHatchet> Nope. All out. 16:19 <+Trent_> Maybe she could share an animal. Or catch her own. 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Nahhh. We DO need an animal for our least-favorite camper on the show. 16:19 <+Courtney|> :o 16:19 <+Courtney|> LEAST-favorite? 16:20 <@CheffyHatchet> Yo, Chris, man. The bear still has one more day left on its contract. 16:20 <+Courtney|> What? A BEAR? 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Sure, Chef. That works. ^_^ 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *comes out and roars at all the campers* 16:20 <+Cody_> D: 16:20 <+Lindsay|> AH! *runs away* 16:20 * Leshawna runs for her life 16:20 <+Harold|> *runs* 16:20 * Heather13 bolts off. 16:20 <+Geoff|> *speedily runs* 16:20 <+Courtney|> (CONF) LEAST-favorite? Please. At least I do something to help out my team. And what's with this bear nonsense? I should be getting equal treatment here! This is OBVIOUSLY a conspiracy to get me voted off. Ugh! 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TRENT/CODY (two minutes to interact with their animal & possibly each other) -- 16:21 <+Trent_> Okay, little lizard thing... 16:21 <+Trent_> I guess you need a name. 16:21 <+Cody_> *walks over to Trent* 16:21 <+Cody_> So, Trent, heh. 16:21 <+Cody_> Heard you're dating Heather. 16:21 <+Trent_> Sure, Cody. 16:21 <+Cody_> Nice, man. 16:21 <+Cody_> Tame the beast. I like it. 16:21 * Trent_ puts down his lizard 16:22 <+Trent_> Heather's not a beast. 16:22 <+Trent_> She's just... hard to get along with. I guess. 16:22 <+Trent_> You need to really get to know her as a person. 16:22 <+Cody_> Heather? Really? 16:22 <+Trent_> Yeah, she takes a while to warm up to. 16:22 <+Trent_> Have you ever dated a girl before? 16:22 <+Cody_> Me? 16:22 <+Cody_> Uh yeah man, totally! 16:22 * Trent_ raises an eyebrow 16:23 <+Cody_> Okay not totally. Has she kissed you yet? I mean obviously right?? 16:23 <+Trent_> Nah, she isn't into it. 16:23 <+Trent_> I guess she's just shy, you know. 16:23 <+Cody_> (CONF) Heather? Shy? Yeah right! Even I can tell she's using him... Poor sucker! 16:23 <+Trent_> (CONF): Heather's pretty cool, I guess. But why won't she ever spend time with me? Girlfriends do usually do that. *sighs* 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GEOFF/LINDSAY (two minutes to interact with their animal & possibly each other) -- 16:24 <+Geoff|> Alriiight. 16:24 <+Geoff|> Nice panda, dude! 16:24 <+Geoff|> :3 16:24 <+Lindsay|> Awww, I just love my chipmunk! 16:24 <+Geoff|> You mean squirrel. 16:24 <+Lindsay|> Whatever, same diff. c: 16:24 * Lindsay| almost steps on panda 16:24 <+Lindsay|> Oh whoops! :o 16:24 <+Geoff|> *panda attacks Geoff and scratches up his face* 16:24 <+Geoff|> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! 16:24 <+Geoff|> *starts running around* 16:24 <+Geoff|> AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 16:24 <+Geoff|> GET IT OFF 16:24 <+Geoff|> GET IT OFFFFFFF 16:24 <+Geoff|> :'( 16:25 <+Lindsay|> :o Geoff! BAD KOALA! GO GET HIM, SQUIRREL! 16:25 <+Lindsay|> *squirrel stays perfectly still* 16:25 <+Lindsay|> Oh, it's not working! D: 16:25 <+Geoff|> IT'S A PANDA!!!!!!!!! 16:25 <+Geoff|> AWW DUDE, HELP!!!!! 16:25 <+Geoff|> :'( 16:25 <+Geoff|> LINDSAY! 16:25 <+Lindsay|> Ugh... *picks up a large stick and whacks the panda over the head with it* 16:25 <+Geoff|> *panda falls off* 16:26 <+Geoff|> ... 16:26 <+Geoff|> is it... 16:26 <+Geoff|> dead? 16:26 <+Geoff|> :| 16:26 <+Lindsay|> :o 16:26 <+Lindsay|> No way! 16:26 <+Geoff|> *picks up panda* 16:26 <+Geoff|> Little buddy? 16:26 <+Geoff|> D: 16:26 <+Geoff|> I don't feel a pulse. 16:26 <+Lindsay|> Oh, I can help! 16:26 <+Lindsay|> This one time... at cheerleading camp... oh wait, she died. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> -- DUNCAN/COURTNEY (two minutes to interact with their animal & possibly each other) -- 16:27 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Tries to feed his rat cheese* 16:27 * Courtney| tugs on her bear, which is on a leash. 16:27 <+Courtney|> UGH. 16:27 <@Duncan|Izzy> *Notices Courtney* 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *roars* 16:27 <+Courtney|> SHUT UP. @Bear 16:27 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: :| 16:27 <@Duncan|Izzy> Conf: D: Loud, terrifying when angry, pretty hairy? Yeah, sounds like Courtney. 16:27 <+Courtney|> I can't believe Chris called me the "least-favorite" competitor! 16:27 <+Courtney|> I am NOT the least-favorite! 16:27 <+Courtney|> If I get sent home tonight, it's all Chris's fault! Giving me this lousy bear, and setting me up for failure. 16:28 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Man, do you EVER take blame for anything you do? 16:28 <+Courtney|> Of course I do! I just don't really have blame to take. After all, I'm team captain. 16:28 <+Courtney|> I'm SUPPOSED to set an example. 16:28 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Quit victimizing yourself, Court. It's obviously not some big conspiracy. 16:28 <+Courtney|> He called me the LEAST-favorite! And then gave me a BEAR! I'm not the least-favorite. :@ 16:28 <+Courtney|> ... am I? 16:28 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Nah, you're probably second to last. @Court 16:28 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: I mean, I know I don't hate you... Much. 16:28 <+Courtney|> Too bad. 16:28 <+Courtney|> Because I certainly hate you. 16:28 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Pffft. 16:28 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: That's not what you said last week. ;) 16:29 <+Courtney|> Nothing happened between us! 16:29 <+Courtney|> NOTHING. Got that? 16:29 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Whatever you say. Need any help with your mini-Courtney? 16:29 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Uh, I mean your bear. 16:29 <+Courtney|> Very funny, Duncan. 16:29 <+Courtney|> But no, I'm perfectly capable of handing this by myself. 16:29 <+Courtney|> So get lost. 16:29 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Shrugs* Alright, whatever. Your loss. 16:29 * Duncan|Izzy walks in the other direction. 16:29 <+Courtney|> Hmph. Who needs him? 16:29 <+Courtney|> I'm head of the debate team. 16:29 <+Courtney|> I'm captain of the yearbook committee. 16:29 <+Courtney|> I am TEAM LEADER! c: 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *leaps on top of Courtney* 16:29 <+Courtney|> AHHHHH! 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEATHER/BETH (two minutes to interact with their animal & possibly each other) -- 16:30 <@Heather13> Ugh. 16:30 * Heather13 extends her arm, prompting her woodpecker flies onto it. 16:30 <@Heather13> Gross. 16:30 <@Heather13> *hears rustling in the bushes behind her* :o 16:30 <@Heather13> Who's there?! 16:30 <+Beth|> *Walks through bush* 16:30 <+Beth|> Hi! Oh sorry. 16:30 <+Beth|> I'm Soooo sorry I missed the audition. :( 16:30 <@Heather13> Oh. 16:30 <@Heather13> It's just you. 16:30 <+Beth|> I'm glad we can finally talk. :) 16:30 <+Beth|> I wanted to ask if I could start hanging out with you guys! 16:31 <+Beth|> You know you and Lindsay... now that Bridgette's gone I don't have many friends here :( 16:31 <@Heather13> Hm. You don't exactly look the part. 16:31 <@Heather13> But, I'm sure we can work on that later. >:D 16:31 <@Heather13> You know how you can REALLY prove yourself to me, BETH? 16:31 <+Beth|> How? I'd do anything! 16:31 <@Heather13> Ditch your raccoon or whatever that disgustingly hideous thing is... 16:31 <@Heather13> And help ME train my woodpecker. 16:31 <@Heather13> Chris said you're good with animals, and I heard you grew up on a farm. 16:31 <@Heather13> If I win that challenge withdrawal pass, I'll let you join my alliance. 16:31 <+Beth|> Alliance? :o 16:31 <+Beth|> You're voting with Lindsay? 16:31 <@Heather13> Duh. And we've got TONS of connections, available for you to use freely if you agree to help me tonight. 16:31 <+Beth|> Oh. Are you sure that's a good idea? 16:32 <+Beth|> What if my team finds out? 16:32 <@Heather13> Beth. 16:32 <@Heather13> If you're going to join the Gopher Girls, you need to trust me. 16:32 <@Heather13> Katie didn't, and she got booted off. Same with Tyler, Justin, and whoever else I decide to kick off next. 16:32 <+Beth|> Oh, okay! Thanks Heather. 16:32 <+Beth|> You're the best :) 16:32 <@Heather13> (conf) I had no way of knowing if she would get voted off or not. But what matters right now is that I get that pass. And if Beth DOES survive tonight's elimination, she'll be a useful ally until the finals. IF she makes it. 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- LESHAWNA/IZZY (two minutes to interact with their animal & possibly each other) -- 16:33 <+Leshawna|> Man... *walks alongside ladybug angrily* 16:33 <+Leshawna|> What am i supposed to do with a LADYBUG?! 16:33 <+Leshawna|> *looks at it* ..Awww, well, it IS kinda cute. 16:33 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *hops off a tree and lands in front of Leshawna* Hey! 16:33 <+Leshawna|> AHH! 16:33 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: I think my bird-thing's hungry. I don't know, I've been trying to teach it how to fly and it's not working. 16:33 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Can I borrow your ladybug to feed it? c: 16:34 <+Leshawna|> um.... 16:34 <+Leshawna|> :| uh-uh crazy girl. I need this thing to win. 16:34 <+Leshawna|> and isn't your animal a LOON? Last time I checked those things don't fly. 16:34 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Eh. Up for debate. 16:34 <+Leshawna|> What are you planning on feeding that thing anyway? 16:34 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: I dunno, other loons? 16:34 <+Leshawna|> .... 16:34 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Ooooo, that'd be coooool. I'd make like, a Underground Loon Fight Club! 16:35 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: And they'd discuss the mystery of a loon's natural habitat. 16:35 <+Leshawna|> Um, loons live in water. 16:35 <+Leshawna|> -_- 16:35 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: That's what Chris said! 16:35 <+Leshawna|> So take him to the water! 16:35 <+Leshawna|> Girl, if you don't get out of my face within the next two minutes.... 16:35 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Okay, BYE! 16:35 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *jumps into a bush and vanishes* 16:35 <+Leshawna|> ....UH 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GWEN/HAROLD (two minutes to interact with their animal & possibly each other) -- 16:36 <+Gwen|> Ugh seriously a skunk :s 16:36 <+Gwen|> *skunk sprays at her* 16:36 <+Gwen|> AHHHH! 16:36 <+Gwen|> Ugh 16:36 <+Gwen|> I freakin HATE animals! -.- 16:36 <+Harold|> *appears behind Gwen* 16:36 <+Harold|> You know some tomato sauce should fix that right up 16:37 <+Gwen|> Gah! 16:37 <+Gwen|> Oh.... 16:37 <+Gwen|> Hey, thanks. 16:37 <+Harold|> It's like rule number two in muskrat boys. 16:37 <+Gwen|> You know you're not so bad Harold. :) 16:37 <+Gwen|> Just don't breath in my direction 16:37 <+Harold|> Thanks, Gw- 16:37 <+Gwen|> Or talk to me. Ever 16:37 * Gwen| walks off 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> -- JUDGING (fifteen minutes) -- 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers. Time to judge your animal buddies. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> But first! Since you're fighting for the ULTIMATE PRIZE... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ... we're throwing in an ULTIMATE TWIST! 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Today, you all spent your time with an animal and one other camper. 16:38 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Ooooooh no. -_- 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> So for the judging, you will be locked in a cage with THAT CAMPER'S animal! 16:38 <+Lindsay|> WHAT? :o 16:38 <+Leshawna|> Say what?! 16:38 <+Beth|> HUH? 16:38 <+Courtney|> Yes! No bear for me! 16:38 <+Lindsay|> *waves goodbye to her squirrel* Stay fabulous, little chipmunk. :'( 16:38 <+Trent_> It's a squirrel... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Rules are, if your animal doesn't kill anyone, you get a point! And if you get attacked, your opponent is docked marks. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> First up... Cody and Trent! Chef? 16:39 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Cody in a cage with Trent's chameleon* 16:39 <+Cody_> Aw, man 16:39 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Trent in a cage with Cody's frog* 16:39 <+Trent_> No worries, man. 16:39 <+Trent_> The thing's harmless. 16:39 <+Trent_> So's your frog, right? 16:39 <+Cody_> Uhhhh.... funny thing is, I never actually started training him, heh.. 16:39 <+Trent_> What? 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Frog: *leaps on Trent and starts chewing on his ear* 16:39 <+Trent_> OW! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Chameleon: *smiles, stays perfectly still* 16:40 <+Trent_> *pulls frog off self* 16:40 <+Trent_> Cody, your frog is VICIOUS! 16:40 <+Cody_> Really? Cool! :D 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Frog: *leaps on Trent again and pulls out a chunk of his hair* 16:40 <+Trent_> AH! Not cool! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> And that's one point for the Screaming Gophers! 16:40 <+Cody_> Sweet! 16:40 <+Cody_> Wait... not sweet. 16:40 <@CheffyHatchet> *opens both cages* Ah, get out, ya little crybabies. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Next on deck... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Geoff and Lindsay! 16:41 <+Lindsay|> :o 16:41 <+Lindsay|> But his panda bear is like, really dead! 16:41 <+Geoff|> At least we're on the same team. 16:41 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Geoff in a cage with Lindsay's chipmunk* 16:41 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Lindsay in a cage with Geoff's panda* 16:41 <+Lindsay|> Uh, nice koala? You kind of look like my dog... crossed with my old cat, sort of. Are you even... alive? 16:41 <+Geoff|> It's a panda bear Lindsay! :@ 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Panda: *eyes spring open* 16:41 <+Geoff|> :o 16:41 <+Lindsay|> Hey, it's awake! c: 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Panda: *pounces on Lindsay and begins pulling her hair* 16:42 <+Lindsay|> OW!! 16:42 <+Lindsay|> OH, OW, OW 16:42 <+Geoff|> :| 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Squirrel: *leaps onto Geoff as well* :@ 16:42 <+Geoff|> *gets attacked by the squirrel* 16:42 <+Geoff|> NOOOOOOOOOOOOT AGAIN :'( 16:42 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 16:42 <+Geoff|> OW, MY HAIR! 16:42 <+Lindsay|> D: AGH! My extens--I mean, REAL hair! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Squirrel: *starts licking Geoff all of a sudden* :3 16:42 <+Geoff|> UHHH 16:42 <+Geoff|> Mood swing much, squirrel dude? 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Squirrel: *purrs* :3 16:43 <+Geoff|> Awww. 16:43 <+Geoff|> There, there, little bro. 16:43 <+Geoff|> :D 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> And that's one MORE point for the Gophers! Geoff, you really need to learn how to take better care of pandas. >.> 16:43 <+Lindsay|> Pandas? I thought it was a koala... 16:43 <@CheffyHatchet> *opens both cages* 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up... 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather and Beth! 16:43 <+Beth|> Good luck Heather! :D 16:43 <@Heather13> Good LUCK? 16:43 <@Heather13> You didn't even TRAIN your raccoon! 16:43 <+Beth|> I was helping you... 16:43 <@Heather13> Chris, this is NOT fair. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Heather, looks like it's your loss. 16:44 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Beth in a cage with Heather's woodpecker* 16:44 <@Heather13> No! I REFUSE! 16:44 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Heather in a cage with Beth's raccoon* 16:44 <@Heather13> :o 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Woodpecker: *walks over to the cage door and starts pecking at it* 16:44 <+Beth|> This isn't how I wanted this to go. :( 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Raccoon: *glares at Heather* 16:44 <@Heather13> Uhhhh... Beth? 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Raccoon: *leaps on Heather and begins scratching her face* 16:44 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHHHH!! 16:44 <+Gwen|> *Snickers* 16:44 <+Lindsay|> *giggles* It is kinda funny c: 16:45 <+Beth|> Heather! Say down! It will come off! 16:45 <+Beth|> DOWN! 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Raccoon: *bites Heather's leg* 16:45 <@Heather13> Argh! 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, Chef, let 'em out. 16:45 <@CheffyHatchet> *opens both cages* 16:45 * Heather13 gets out of the cage, beaten up. 16:45 <+Beth|> *Runs over to Heather* You okay!? 16:45 * Heather13 glares at Beth and walks off. 16:45 <+Beth|> *sigh* There goes my chance at making any new friends. :( 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up... 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Leshawna and Izzy! 16:45 <+Leshawna|> Oh great. 16:45 <+Leshawna|> Please tell me you didn't go through with that fighting idea 16:45 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Yep! Taught it how to box and everything! 16:45 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Izzy never goes back on her word. :D 16:46 <+Leshawna|> Uhhhh.. :| 16:46 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Leshawna in a cage with Izzy's loon* 16:46 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Izzy in a cage with Leshawna's ladybug* 16:46 <+Leshawna|> Wait! 16:46 <+Leshawna|> You taught it how to what?! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Loon: *hops on Leshawna* 16:46 <+Leshawna|> O_O 16:46 <+Leshawna|> Uh....n-nice loon 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Loon: *growls, then suddenly does nothing* :| 16:46 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: What?! 16:46 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: WHAT'S GOING ON? :@ 16:46 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: AH, YOU WEAKLING. :@ @Loon 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Ladybug: *hisses at Izzy* 16:47 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: :| 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Ladybug: *begins boxing her* 16:47 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> *clears throat* THAT is not obedience, Leshawna. A point for the Killer Bass! 16:47 <+Cody_> Yay, Izzy! :D 16:47 <@CheffyHatchet> *opens both cages* 16:47 <+Leshawna|> How is that my fault?! 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> YOUR animal, your blame. :D 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, Harold and Gwen! 16:47 <+Leshawna|> *mumbles* Since when do ladybugs box... 16:47 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Gwen in a cage with Harold's parrot* 16:47 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Harold in a cage with Gwen's skunk* 16:47 <+Harold|> I taught my parrot how to repeat what I say. :D 16:48 <+Gwen|> Great 16:48 <+Gwen|> This should be a blast :s 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Parrot: *starts squaking into Gwen's ear* 16:48 <+Gwen|> Ahhh! 16:48 <+Gwen|> Make it stop, make it STOP! :s 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Skunk: *sprays Harold* 16:48 <+Harold|> X____X 16:48 <+Harold|> Awww, my eyes! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Skunk: *continues to spray Harold* 16:48 <+Gwen|> Lemme out! 16:48 <+Harold|> IT BURNS, IT BURNS 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> A point for NO teams. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys both sucked. Hard. 16:49 <+Harold|> :'( 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Gophers are still in the lead. 16:49 <@CheffyHatchet> *opens both cages* 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> So, Duncan and Courtney need these points to tie up the game. 16:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Me and her? 16:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Chris, I'm being locked up with a BEAR. 16:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: How is that fair!? 16:49 <+Courtney|> This is OBVIOUSLY part of his master plan to get me eliminated! Ugh! 16:49 <+Courtney|> Well, too bad, Chris, because I actually trained him PERFECTLY! 16:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> Sure. Whatever you say. :s @Courtney 16:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> Conf: D: *Groan* I love how I'm the only one locked in a cage with an ACTUAL deadly animal!? :@ 16:50 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Duncan in a cage with Courtney's bear* 16:50 <@CheffyHatchet> *locks Courtney in a cage with Duncan's rat* 16:50 * Courtney| picks up the rat. 16:50 <+Courtney|> Ewww! 16:50 <+Courtney|> It's all... furry. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *circles around Duncan* 16:50 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Stares at bear* :| 16:50 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Uhhhhh, your bear's furry too, Courtney... and six times bigger than my animal. 16:50 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Can we get out now? :| 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *sniffs Duncan* 16:50 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Gulp* G-g-good boy. Or girl. :| 16:50 <+Courtney|> What's that on its tail? *pokes rat* 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Rat: *runs out of the cage, terrified of Courtney* 16:50 <+Courtney|> Hey! 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, well, seeing as no one's died... 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess that means it's a-- 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *roars* 16:51 <@Duncan|Izzy> O-O 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *runs over to the bars of the cage and chews one off* 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *spits it at Duncan* 16:51 <@Duncan|Izzy> AHHH! 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> CHEF. 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> CHEF. 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> TRANQUILIZER GUN. 16:51 <@CheffyHatchet> *runs out with a tranquilizer gun* 16:51 <@CheffyHatchet> *aims at the bear* 16:51 <@CheffyHatchet> *shoots, but accidentally hits Gwen* 16:51 <+Gwen|> If someone doesn't help him out of there he's going to DI-- 16:51 <+Gwen|> I... I.. *passes out* 16:51 <@CheffyHatchet> :| 16:51 <@Duncan|Izzy> :| 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *runs off into the wild* 16:52 * Trent_ picks up Gwen 16:52 <+Trent_> Ill take her to medical. 16:52 * Trent_ carries Gwen to the medical tent 16:52 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *gets out of cage, brushes self off* Nice, Courtney. Way to train your bear. 16:52 <+Courtney|> It's not my fault, I swear! 16:52 <+Courtney|> It was... it was TOLD to rebel! Chris bribed it, he did! 16:52 <@Heather13> Or you could have just made a ginormous mistake. 16:52 <@Heather13> Nice going, Courtney. 16:52 * Courtney| gulps. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> So, I think the clear winners of this challenge are the Screaming Gophers. 16:52 <+Harold|> Awww :( 16:52 <+Harold|> AGAIN? 16:52 <+Courtney|> Ugh. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> The Biggest LOSER is... Courtney. 16:53 <+Courtney|> WHAT? 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> And The Biggest Winner, along with the recipient of the challenge withdrawal coupon is... 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ... HEATHER!! 16:53 <@Heather13> Yes! 16:53 <+Trent_> Huh? :s 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Truly impressed, Heath. How DID you manage to train that woodpecker so well? 16:53 <@Heather13> Uhhh... 16:53 <@Heather13> I'm just... good with animals, I guess. ^_^ 16:53 * Heather13 walks over to Chris and snatches the coupon from him, grinning. 16:53 <+Gwen|> (CONF) Good with animals? The only thing SHE can train into obedience is Lindsay. Ugh :s 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:54 <+Beth|> (CONF) I think there's a good chance I may be going tonight. I did help Heather, and there's no way my team's letting me stay after that mess. :( 16:54 <+Cody_> (CONF) Me? I'm definitely going home. My animal attacked Trent, and Courtney's been on my back for the past few weeks. D: 16:54 <+Harold|> (Conf): CODY MUST LEAVE. >:( 16:54 <+Courtney|> (CONF) *sigh* I guess it's time to accept it. Maybe I did screw up. And sure, I'm not totally modest, but I've been a GOOD team captain! I care! Please don't send me home tonight, please... 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the bonfire ceremony* 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, Killer Bass. Welcome to another bonfire ceremony. You're familiar with how these work, obviously. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Six of you are in front of me right now. But after tonight, only five will remain. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Marshmallows go to... 16:54 <+Courtney|> :| 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Izzy! 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Harold. 16:54 <+Harold|> ;) 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ... and... Beth! 16:55 <+Beth|> :O 16:55 <+Beth|> Yay! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. We've reached the final marshmallow, people. Not many of you guys left, huh? Droppin' like flies... 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Keep losing you guys! xD 16:55 <+Cody_> *Sighs* I think I know where this is going. 16:55 <+Courtney|> Yeah, so do I. 16:55 <+Courtney|> Can I have my marshmallow please? 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> *clears throat* I'm speaking! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Plus. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> You're ruining the drama. :@ 16:55 <+Cody_> *sigh* 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to...!!! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> CODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:56 <+Courtney|> WHAT? 16:56 <+Harold|> Huh? 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Courtney, you're totally out of the game! FINALLY! :D 16:56 <+Courtney|> NO. 16:56 <+Courtney|> NO WAY. 16:56 <+Courtney|> THIS IS RIGGED. 16:56 <+Courtney|> I NEVER LOSE. 16:56 <+Courtney|> :-@ 16:57 <+Cody_> ... Sorry, Courtney. I don't get how this vote went. :( 16:57 <+Courtney|> OH, CRAM IT, YOU LITTLE TWERP. 16:57 <+Courtney|> YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! DUNCAN? 16:57 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: I didn't vote for you. 16:57 <+Courtney|> This can't be happening! I won't leave, I refuse! 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Chef, mind taking Courtney to the Dock of Shame? 16:57 <@CheffyHatchet> *appears behind Courtney, picks her up, and begins walking to the Dock of Shame* 16:57 <+Beth|> Bye Courtney. :( 16:57 <+Courtney|> THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ME! 16:57 <+Courtney|> I'LL BE BACK. 16:57 <+Courtney|> COURTNEY NEVER LOSES! 16:57 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Man, how the heck did shrimp-o here not get out? :| 16:57 <+Cody_> Not sure, heh :) 16:57 <+Cody_> Good luck, Courtney. *Waves* 16:57 <+Courtney|> NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. 16:57 <+Beth|> Duncan? Don't you want to say anything to Courtney? :( 16:57 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *sigh* I guess. 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Courtney, wait! 16:58 <+Courtney|> *steps onto the Boat of Losers with Chef waiting behind her* 16:58 <+Courtney|> *turns* Huh? 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Listen! 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: I know you said you'd never go out with a guy like me. 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: But even though you've tried to change me, like, twenty times, and I've told you to shut up all twenty times... 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: I feel like we have... 16:58 <+Courtney|> Something real. :o 16:58 <+Courtney|> I-I get it! I... I like you! I do! 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Really? 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: 'Cause I have a question for you. 16:58 <+Courtney|> Yes, yes, anything! :D 16:58 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Yooouuuu... wanna make out again before you go? :| 16:58 <+Courtney|> :| 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> *stifles a laugh* 16:58 <+Courtney|> Ugh. 16:58 <+Courtney|> That was so.... impolite. 16:59 <+Courtney|> So... uncivilized. 16:59 <+Courtney|> So DISRESPECTFUL! 16:59 <+Courtney|> ... I'd love to! 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O"""""""""" 16:59 * Duncan|Izzy hops onto the Boat of Losers and grabs Courtney. 16:59 * Courtney| makes out with Duncan. 16:59 <+Beth|> Ewwwwww. 16:59 <+Harold|> Gross! 16:59 <+Cody_> Ew! 16:59 <@CheffyHatchet> *gags* 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And as Duncan wraps things up with Courtney... 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> We wrap up this episode! 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Now that Courtney's gone, the Bass are down to four. Who will be the next camper kicked off Camp Drama, and will it FINALLY be a Screaming Gopher? 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here... 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> On CAMP! DRAMA! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- L L L